Pistol
U.S.A. (GTA V) |caliber = 9mm (3D Universe & HD Universe, alternative name) .45 (3D Universe, filename & GTA V, Ammu-Nation) |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic (All games) |anim = Firearm Small |driveby = }} ---- }} |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = Colt45 (3D Universe) Pistol (HD Universe) |spawnmap = Yes (All games) |spawnped = ---- |spawnvehicle = GTA V Police Bike |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Pistol is a weapon that appears in all Grand Theft Auto games, being the most basic firearm in the series. It is manufactured by Hawk & Little in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Pistol is mainly used at the start of the game as the first weapon the player obtains, or later when the player has run out of ammunition for other firearms. It is a reliable backup weapon, but not one that should be used as a primary, as it is outclassed by many other weapons in damage, fire rate, and overall effectiveness. Design The pistol frequently varies in design throughout the series, taking the form of many popular handguns. 2D Universe In Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, the Pistol closely resembles the by the HUD image, although the GTA 1 Icon resembles the Soviet . In Grand Theft Auto 2, due to the game's futuristic setting, the Pistol assumes a generic design with a small barrel, though the model bears some resemblance to the . 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the pistol is based on the . It is stated to be a 9mm handgun, despite the real weapon usually firing .45 ACP rounds, but some 9mm variants actually exist. In the introduction cutscene of San Andreas, where all three members of C.R.A.S.H. arrest Carl Johnson, Jimmy Hernandez and Eddie Pulaski are holding Pistols, instead of the normal M1911 pistols use during gameplay. Given the fact that the in-game Pistol's magazine capacity (17 rounds) is incorrect for an M1911 but correct for a Glock 17, it may be that the developers originally intended the player to use the model seen in the cutscenes, but this feature was left out for some reason. The Glock model can be spotted in various more cutscenes throughout the game's storyline. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Pistol resembles the , being one of the most accurately depicted Pistols in a 3D Universe game. However, during the cutscene of Crazy '69', Ray Machowski carries a silver M1911A1 instead. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Pistol is based on a , a modification of the original Beretta 92. It could be intended to be the nearly identical military version, the Beretta M9, likely to do with the fact that the M9 is the standard issue sidearm for the US military, and the game starts off with the protagonist Victor Vance serving in the army. However, the game is set in 1984; the 92F was produced during this year, but the M9 was introduced in 1985, replacing the Colt M1911 as the standard US army sidearm. Also, the magazine capacity of 17 rounds is slightly larger than the Beretta's 15. In the cutscenes of the missions Nice Package and Last Stand, a silver Beretta is used instead of the grey one seen during normal gameplay. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pistol is an incorrectly modeled Glock 17. "22" is inscribed on the slide, albeit inaccurately. It is unknown what version of the Glock Rockstar intended for this Pistol, as the in-game model has the exterior of a Glock 22, but has the caliber, magazine capacity and traits of a Glock 17. The sights on the model are also incorrect; the gun's front sight is a duplicate of the twin-post rear sight. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, artworks that include the pistol show that it bears some resemblance to the Smith & Wesson 622. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the pistol resembles a (which is based on the Beretta 92 seen in Vice City Stories). It has a 12-round magazine which would make it closer to a PT92C; 10, 15 and 17-round magazines are standard on the PT92AF. Said weapon's slide seems to be modified to resemble a Colt M1911 in some aspects. In the enhanced version, it appears to have a brown grip instead of black. Performance 2D Universe In its original form in Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto 2, the pistol is one of the least effective firearms, firing only one bullet every second or so, at a rate slower than a machine gun. 3D Universe From Grand Theft Auto III onwards, the 9mm Pistol generally has poor stopping power, average accuracy, and a fairly short range. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the weapon is significantly more effective than its previous iterations, having higher range, damage, and accuracy, coupled with a one shot headshot capability, making it an effective weapon. After reaching the 'Hitman' weapon skill with the Pistol, Carl Johnson will use them dual-wielded, making them more effective. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pistol performs even better. Unlike in previous games, in which the Pistol is soon usurped by other weapons, the Pistol in GTA IV can be used effectively throughout the entire game. By using cover strategically, being patient, and making the shots count, it is possible to complete most missions in GTA IV and its episodes with just a Pistol. It can be fired from cars, and its availability, ammo capacity, and higher fire rate make it more desirable for drive-bys and chases than the Combat Pistol. However, submachine guns are always a better option than pistols if available, mainly because of their fully automatic capability, fire rate, and in some cases, higher damage. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 333 |file_range = 50 / 164 |file_ammo = 17 |file_reload_speed = 2000 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-2/8 |observed_fire_rate = 180 RPM 130 RPM 170 RPM 150-300 RPM |observed_ammo = 17-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slide |observed_reload_speed = 2 seconds }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Pistol performs similarly to the one in GTA IV, but the power, range, and low recoil of the weapon make it significantly more useful despite the pistol holds five less bullets per magazine. This time, it comes with a magazine carrying 12 bullets, though it can be upgraded to 16 bullets with the "Extended Clip". As an addition, the rate of fire can be increased by repeatedly tapping the fire button instead of holding it down. In other words, the Pistol can be an excellent all-around weapon for earlier stages of the game, although its efficiency might be lower compared to an Assault Rifle or Carbine Rifle. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.37 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 12 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = 12-round standard magazine (Ammu-Nation description) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 162 RPM 140-150 RPM 240 RPM |observed_ammo = 12-round standard magazine 16-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slider |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = Pistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery In-game model Pistol-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Advance and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Glock-GTASA.png|The Glock-style Pistol that is used in GTA San Andreas cutscenes. 9mm_GTAA.png|The Pistol in-game model in GTA Advance Sprites_Pistol_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites Pistol-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. Pistol-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Pistol-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Pistol-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Pistol-GTAV-Display.png|The large pistol on display at Ammu-Nation in Grand Theft Auto V. Pistol-Closeup-GTAV.jpg|The detailing on the Pistol. PistolYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury finish on the Pistol. Pistol-GTAV-SideView.jpg|Side view of the Pistol, with the Hawk & Little marking visible. HUD icon Pistol-GTA1-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 1''. Pistol-GTAL-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. Pistol-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. Pistol-GTA3-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. Pistol-GTA3-ps2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) Colt45-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Pistol-GTAVC-10thA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Pistol-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas''. Pistol-GTAA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. Pistol-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Pistol-GTAVCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Pistol-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Pistol-GTACW-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (Nintendo DS). Pistol-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (Android). Pistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Pistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View Pistol_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Artwork HuangLeeGetaway-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee holding a pistol. HuangLeeKick-GTACW-Artwork-.jpg||Huang kicking an enemy armed with a pistol. Locations The Pistol can be purchased at every gun stores, as well as being found in various places listed below. All Police Officers carry this Pistol as their standard service weapon and therefore the player can easily gain control of one if they have not yet unlocked any gun stores or are in need of more ammunition. Street criminals or gang members will also use these and even shoot at the player if provoked. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $250 after completion of Pump-Action Pimp. *Callahan Point, Portland Island - On the north ledge of the large building next to and south of the Callahan Bridge. *Behind the Ammu-Nation in Portland only in missions Pump-Action Pimp and Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong. *Near every hideout after collected 10 hidden packages. *Behind the safehouse in Trenton near the staircase. *Used by the LCPD, SWAT, FBI and the Military. (they will drop it once they are killed) *Used by the Triads, Leone Family, Yakuza, Yardies and Southside Hoods. *Used by Diablos when they are distant from Claude if provoked or after the mission Uzi Rider. *Used by Colombian Cartels before The Exchange. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Used by the VCPD. *Used by Patrol Invest Group. *Ocean Beach - On the patio between Pier 1 and Pier 2 for the parking garage at The Piers. *Ammu-Nation Ocean Beach - Available to buy from start of game for $100. * Vice Point - On the first floor of the main building under construction at Fairground Point (in Avery's Building). *Ammu-Nation North Point Mall - Available to buy from start of game for $100. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' General *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $200 after completion of "Doberman". *Obtainable from most of the gangsters across the state (e.g Ballas, Vagos, GSF, Rifas). Some prostitutes also carry pistols, all drug dealers also carry them, as do most street criminals and some pedestrians. *Inside the police stations in Pershing Square, Los Santos, Dillimore, Red County and Roca Escalante, Las Venturas. The player incurs an instant 2 star wanted level after getting past the reception of the stations, unless they have frozen the wanted level via cheats. *Instantly given after the cutscene where a member of Forelli Family orders Carl to show his private invitation in the mission Saint Mark's Bistro. Los Santos *Ganton - Corner of a wall in the northwest corner on Grove Street. *Las Colinas - Beside a wall in an opening between two houses. *Santa Maria Beach - Beside a lifeguard post. *Willowfield - In Emmet's after the mission "Nines and AKs". San Fierro *Garcia - Near the southern end of a big block with lots of thin paths through it. Las Venturas *Tierra Robada - Under stone support beam for the railroad track. Flint County *Flint Range - Found inside Helena's barn in her farm as a reward for dating her. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $250. *Near every hideout after collected 10 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Saint Mark's, Portland - Available at the safehouse upon collecting 10 hidden packages. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation for $240 after the mission Snuff. *Used by the Leones, Colombian Cartel, Triads, Sindaccos, Yardies Forellis, Southside Hoods, Yakuza and LCPD. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Fort Baxter Air Base - Inside the barracks up to the mission "Conduct Unbecoming", the barracks are again available to enter during Over the Top and the pistol is still there. *Near the other safehouses after bursting 10 Red Balloons. *Vice Point - Spawns next to some stairs by the mall. *Downtown - Next to a statue south of the dirt track. *Downtown - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation after the mission Soldier for $240 (or $180, if completed Phil's Shooting Range). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' General *The Pistol can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $600, with each additional magazine costing $35. *It can also be purchased from Little Jacob (GTA IV), Terry Thorpe (TLAD) or Armando Torres (TBOGT) for $420, with each additional magazine costing $25. *Automatically given in the mission Jamaican Heat after Niko meets Little Jacob. **It can also be given in the mission Street Sweeper if no ammos are available when triggering the mission. Broker *Firefly Island - Can be found to the right of the Go-Kart wall mural to the right of Wappinger Avenue. *Hove Beach - Can be found atop the Perestroika club, on a walkway on the roof. *Rotterdam Hill - Can be found across the street from Michelle's house in a gated lot, behind some dumpsters. *East Hook - Can be found on the first-floor ledge of a cylindrical silo-type structure off Mohanet Avenue. The player can easily reach it with a tall vehicle like a Cavalcade or an Ambulance. Dukes *Willis - Can be found behind and to the left of the parking lot off Freetown Avenue. This parking lot is also located to the left of the small parking space where Stevie's Comet is found during the mission No. 1. Liberty City *Broker Bridge - Can be found midway across the bridge, on the pedestrian walkway. *Liberty City - Can be found on a giant rock in the West River just east of Westdyke, Alderney. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the changing room of the Triangle Club. Note: this pistol should be attempted only as a last resort, because once picked up the player will receive a one star wanted level and the patrons and guards will begin shooting at the player. *South Bohan - Can be found on the sixth floor of the apartment complex across the street from the South Bohan Safehouse. Algonquin *Northwood - Can be found on the edge of the roof of a gutted-out warehouse off of Vespucci Circus. *Middle Park - Can be found on the island in the pond, next to a tree. *The Meat Quarter - Can be found on the west side of the driving range of the Golden Pier Golf Club, next to a sand trap. Alderney *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the abandoned casino featured in the mission Out of Commission. *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the garden shed at the very back of a mansion on Owl Creek Avenue. The mansion is the same one where the Turismo is parked for Stevie's car thefts. *Berchem - Can be found in the alley behind the TW@ Internet Café, atop a small garage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *It can be purchased from the Ammu-Nation.net for $200 (or $100 with the discount acquired), after the mission Pimp His Ride. *Instantly obtained in the mission Under the Gun. *Found in various red dumpsters throughout Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Given to Franklin during Reposession. Michael will already have this weapon after completing Complications and Trevor will have it by default during Mr. Philips. *Used by gang members, residents of Blaine County, LSPD/LSSD officers, Gruppe Sechs security guards or soldiers. *Can be purchased at all Ammu-Nation stores for $350. With the Gold medal at the shooting range, its price will be reduced to $263. *Joshua Road, Harmony: Back porch of the burned down house. *Paleto Forest: Next to roadside drain. *Richman Glen: Behind the gas station. *La Puerta: On wheel cover inside the junkyard bus. *Pacific Bluffs: In open grave at Hill Valley Church. *Rancho: Power station alleyway. *Grand Senora Desert: Beside the dumpster next to the Rebel Radio station. *Awarded to the player by entering a Police Bike. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlocked after reaching Rank 1. Glitches *Sometimes when the player recruits a GSF member who's smoking marijuana and enters a car, that member may sometimes 'shoot' marijuana when performing a drive-by shooting instead of using his Pistol. This can also happen randomly when a group of GSF members is chased by cops while driving in car. Trivia General *The Pistol and Rocket Launcher are the only GTA weapons to appear in every GTA game to date. 3D Universe *In the 3D Universe, with the exception of GTA San Andreas, the sound effect for the pistol is also used for the and the in Max Payne 1 & 2, respectively, albeit higher in pitch. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, if a law enforcement officer (be it VCPD, Vice Squad, SWAT, FBI or Military) is wasted then revived by a paramedic, they will automatically equip a pistol if the player climbs on the top of a vehicle while having a wanted level. *In the 3D Universe games, with the exception of GTA III, police officers are usually the only characters who hold Pistols with two hands instead of a single hand. **In GTA San Andreas, the guards of the The Four Dragons and Caligula's casinos hold them with two hands as well. **Some gang members in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories also hold them with two hands. *If CJ recruits unarmed GSF members in GTA San Andreas, they will always automatically receive a Pistol. *In ''GTA San Andreas'', some soldiers on a six-star wanted level other than the mission Robbing Uncle Sam can also wield this weapon instead of their usual Carbine Rifle which means they are less dangerous than soldiers that carry their exclusive weapon. HD Universe *The Pistol from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has the same sound from the in the first , also published by Rockstar Games. *Unlike Franklin, Michael and Trevor already have the Pistol in both of their inventories when unlocking them both as playable characters. Franklin himself does not acquire one until his second mission. *In the GTA V mission Complications, Michael refers to the gun as a 9mm, while Ammu-Nation advertises it as a .45 caliber. This inconsistency must be a developer oversight; however, the real-life Taurus PT92 is in fact a 9mm handgun. Moreover, in the enhanced version, the pistol has "9mm" printed on the slide, thus suggesting the Ammu-Nation ad is incorrect. *Various GTA V artwork features Michael and Franklin holding a full-size Glock pistol. However, no Glock pistol appears in the game except in one case. All normal police officers will spawn with a model of a Glock pistol in their right holster, however, they are never used. When attacked, the normal Pistol will spawn in their hand and the Glock will still remain in the holster. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, if the player has a pistol without a silencer, the player can do a special suicide animation; the character puts the gun to their head and pulls the trigger. The bullet coming from the gun can actually hurt and kill other players. **This animation also applied to the Mark II variant after patch 1.41. See Also *Handguns - General category to all types of handguns. *Dual Pistol - Dual wielded "variation". *Heavy Pistol - A similarly designed handgun featured in Grand Theft Auto V as part of the Business Update. *Pistol Mk II - Mark II version featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Navigation }} es:Pistola ru:Пистолет Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 1 Category:Weapons in GTA London Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little